


Stay

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag This, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sebastian tries to kill himself, it doesn't work. His ex-boyfriend Cooper decides to pay a visit.Trigger warnings for suicide and abuse.
Relationships: Cooper Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings: Suicide and Abuse.

When it came to the subject Sebastian's mind was in two places. He wanted to do but he also didn't. He spent many hours weighing the pros and cons. He spent many hours thinking 'what if'. The thing that made him decide was when Cooper broke up with him while he was in LA. That was the night he decided that tomorrow would be the day he killed himself.

What he wasn't expecting was to wake up. He didn't want to. When he woke nobody was there other then a nurse and that made the pain even worse. As soon as he realised where he was and what had happened, he started to freak out. He wanted to finish the job he intended to carry out.

Nurses filled the room to stop him. Sebastian didn't understand why they wouldn't let him end it. It would save them looking after them. When they were content he wasn't going to try anything again, they all left apart from one to watch him.

Sebastian wanted to ask where his parents were but he knew they didn't care. Sebastian wouldn't come home for days and they wouldn't care. They'd pretend as if they didn't have a son. As if Sebastian was just someone who happened to have a room in their house. His father occasionally taking his anger out on him.

Instead of asking, he sat there and cried. The nurse didn't seem to care, that wasn't really her job. Her job was to make sure he stayed alive.

"Bas?" A broken voice came from the doorway. Sebastian looked over, Cooper was stood there with a nurse.

The warbler looked to the side, out of the window. The two nurses left, content with the fact Cooper would stop him and call him if anything happened.

"I brought your favourite flowers." Cooper said quietly as he placed the red roses next to the bed.

"What do you want?" Sebastian whispered, he wasn't sure if Cooper would even catch him saying that but he did. Sebastian should have known better.

"Why, Bas?" Cooper took the seat beside his bed.

"A number of things." He muttered "Why are you here?"

"Because I love you, Sebastian." He said, he took Seb's hand in his own only for the younger boy to take it away moments later.

"You choose LA over me. You don't love me. You only love yourself. Nobody else." He put his hands in his lap.

"That's not true." Sebastian could hear the hurt in his voice. "I left because I didn't think you would want to come to LA. I thought you'd want to stay here with your family."

"My family who abuses and neglects me? Sure. Love to stay with them."

"Seb, why didn't you say anything?" Cooper stood up and climbed onto the bed next to the smaller boy.

"Because you'd have left me. Because I'm weak and can't handle it." He bit his lip to stop the tears.

"No, I would have taken you somewhere safe. That's what I'm going to do as soon as you are discharged." He took Sebastian's hand in his own once more. This time having a tighter grip so the boy couldn't let go. "I'm taking you to LA."

"I can't stay with you." He tried to take his hand away. "It will only hurt too much." He stayed staring out the window.

"I still love you." He put his hand on Sebastian's cheek and moved it to face him. Coopers face was pale, his eyes were red. Sebastian didn't really take it in when he first came. Cooper looked as if he had been crying the whole flight over, which he had. "I never stopped. I thought the distant would break us." He rested his forehead on Sebastian's.

"Kiss me." Sebastian spoke softly, tears falling down his cheeks. Cooper wiped them away as quickly as they fell.

He did as Sebastian asked. He kissed him. At first, it was soft and gentle but soon turned to a quick kiss. To make up for the lost time, the lost passion.

"Please stay. I can't loose you, Bas." He whispered.

"Only if you stay with me." Cooper nodded and brought him into a tight hug.


End file.
